Nowhere and Nobody
by magisak1617
Summary: Kira Bates, daughter Mr. Bates, 'accidentally' follows the Nowhere Boys, Jake, Felix, Andy, and Sam, as they fall down the cliff. When they wake up in the alternate universe, she's there too. The boys begin to think she knows more about what happened to them than they do. But how much does she actually know?
1. Nowhere and Nobody

**HEYO! This is the extended introduction to my first Nowhere Boys fanfic.**

**I own nothing in this fanfic except for Kira Bates, who is my own creation and how she changes the storyline, everything else belongs to ABC3.**

* * *

><p><em>"Parallel universes suck"<em>

Kira Bates, daughter of the teacher Mr. Bates and her late Japanese mother, 'accidentally' follows the nowhere boys as they fall down a cliff. Then, she gets knocked out and is forced to spend the night with them in the bush while unconscious. When they wake up in the alternate universe, she's there too.

The boys eventually begin to think she knows more about what happened to them than they do, even though she was unconscious when it happened. After all, she was the one who told them to stick to the path in the first place. But how much does she actually know? The only thing she knows is that she is part of a larger mystery, a mystery involving all of them and the elements that brought them to this parallel world.

As they battle demons, freak nature attacks and their fellow classmates, the boys learn that this cold-hearted girl cares more than she lets on and Kira learns to trust on people other than herself.


	2. School Excursion off a Cliff

"Okay year 10's, form groups of four as I call out your names," Mr. Bates stood on top of a wooden picnic table, the maps and compasses at his feet, "Kira, is you want you can leave now and do the hike on your own," He motioned to his daughter, Kira Bates.

Kira was half Japanese, half Australian, and it showed. She had black/mahogany colored hair that curled slightly, dark brown almond shaped eyes, a thin and heart shaped face, and thin lips which were usually chapped. For the hike, she was wearing well-worn hiking, a maroon tank top and ripped dark jeans.

"See you losers," She grabbed her bag, a small camouflage hobo bag, and turned towards the bush.

"Favoritism," Jake called out. The kids sniggered as Kira whipped around.

"When you can orienteer these woods blindfolded and deaf, which I have done before, come and talk to me about favoritism Jake," Kira's eyes flashed angrily.

"At least I have better things to do with my time," Jake countered.

"Like what? Picking on your other classmates?" Kira laughed hoarsely.

Jake didn't know how to respond.

"Thought so," Kira turned back the bush and broke into a run, disappearing among the foliage.

"Okay, the groups are as follows," Mr. Bates turned back towards the students, ignoring what had just happened.

"Daniel, Lexis, Tammy, Mike," Mr. Bates read off the first group, they all conjugated together.

"Mia, Trent, Dylan, and Ellen," Mr. Bates read off the second group.

"I thought we were together," Ellen whispered loudly to Felix.

"He must have changed it?" Felix shrugged, seeming not that concerned. Ellen blew hair out of her face angrily.

"Next is Christina, Michelle, John and Catty," Mr. Bates looked up from his paper sharply; noticing that Ellen hadn't moved, "Join your group Ellen,"

"I'm not going," Ellen said to Felix, who was raising an eyebrow at her.

"Then we have Jake and Sam," Mr. Bates looked down at his sheet again as Sam and Jake high-fived, "And they are with, Andy and Felix,"

"Brains and brawn, excellent choice sir," Andy began dragging his bag over to Sam and Jake.

Felix and Ellen exchanged a look.

"Seriously," Jake asked, "Sir, are you right in the head?"

"No, I'm your teacher Jake," Mr. Bates retorted blandly.

"Hey, at least he didn't make us be with Kira," Sam whispered to Jake.

"Thank god, I think I'd go crazy if she were in our group." Jake whispered back.

"Technically though, since she does know these woods, we'd probably get through the fastest." Andy, who had been listening to the conversation, pointed out.

"Whatever," Jake crinkled his nose, "Winning is important, but it doesn't mean I'd put up with Kira to win. That's just going a little too far.

Mr. Bates had finished assigning groups when the boys tuned back into their surroundings.

"Uh, I heard that Ellen," Mr. Bates called out, "And no, obviously," Apparently, Ellen had been thinking about hitchhiking back to town.

Ellen stopped in her tracks and crossed her arms. Felix started walking towards his group.

"Now, one member from each team come and get a compass and a map," Mr. Bates motioned to the maps and compasses at his feet. Felix changed direction and headed for the compasses and maps. Mr. Bates eyed Felix wearily. Felix sent him a thin smile. Mr. Bates didn't return it.

"What about Kira, does she have a map sir?" Andy called out.

"Doesn't need one," Mr. Bates shrugged, "She knows the woods inside and out. She's even orienteered them blindfolded before."

"Still, why'd you let her go on her own," Jake asked.

"Is this about favoritism again?" Mr. Bates raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, it seems to me like its favoritism. She's your daughter and she can do this hike alone when it's supposed to be team building!" Jake argued.

"She's shown me that she is responsible enough to do this alone." Mr. Bates countered.

"What does responsibility, oh…" Jake trailed off, realizing something.

"Yes," Mr. Bates nodded and turned back towards the entire group, "Now, lunch and refreshments will be at the third marker and I need you all back at the bus by 4 o'clock. Please don't be late."

Jake raised his hand. Mr. Bates didn't bother to call on hi,

"It's not a race Jake, so don't even ask." Mr. Bates shook his head.

"Come on man, it's always a race," Jake countered.

"Just go," Mr. Bates motioned to the woods and the teams set off.

"Oh, and watch out," Mr. Bates called out from behind them, "Kira likes changing trail markers. Whatever you do, stick to the path on the map no matter what," Then he disappeared from sight as the bush swallowed the group.

"God, it's such favoritism," Jake muttered to Sam a little ways down the trail, "She only gets to go off on her own because her dad's the teacher,"

"Ya, but at least this way we know there's no chance of us getting stuck with her," Sam tried to see the brighter side of it.

"At least then we'd know where she was, she could be watching us right now and we wouldn't even know it," Jake shivered.

"She's freaky like that," Sam nodded in agreement.

Felix, who was listening to their conversation, was in complete agreement. She was freaky, too freaky for even him. It was like she lived in the woods, she could navigate like nobody's business, she always seemed to know what other people were thinking and funnily enough she could appear and disappear easily, since she made barely a sound when she walked.

"Anyway, so where are we going freak?" Sam looked back at Felix for a split second. Felix clenched his jaw, he didn't like being called 'freak', but he held his tongue. He looked down

"Just follow the path for now," Felix wasn't exactly the best map reader, so he guessed the general direction.

They walked for a little bit, until Andy fell behind and they stopped. Jake and Sam took apart his backpack, taking all unnecessary items out and terrorizing Andy in the process.

"Ya, well if Trent beats us I'll poncho your head," Jake threw Andy's tiger poncho at him.

"What do we have here? A couple of boneheads, a nerd and the goth," A voice startled the group. They turned to find Kira standing on the path, her green eyes fixed on Felix with intensity, "I get the feeling I should warn you, all of you," She looked away from Felix, "Stick to the path or suffer the consequences. You might not like what you find out there," Kira pointed west.

"Thanks, but we don't need advice from you," Jake glared at Kira.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you." Kira shrugged but didn't move.

The boys helped Andy up and turned to her. There was a long staring contest.

"Can we pass?" Andy asked eventually. Kira motioned to the area around her, where there was space to push past. The group still didn't move.

"Don't tell me you're scared of me?" A small smile dance across her face, startling the boys. She was actually really pretty when she smiled.

"No," Sam rolled his eyes, but didn't press forward.

Finally, Jake had had enough.

"Come on," Jake rolled his eyes and moved forward, "We need to get going. We're going to lose," Kira let them pass. She turned to watch them as they moved around her, her eyes kept focused on Felix intently.

"She's one creepy girl," Andy commented, shivering, as they got out of range of her hearing.

"Dracula should feel right at home then," Jake commented snidely.

"Ha ha," Felix laughed dryly, "She's even too weird for me," Jake rolled his eyes.

"Guys, where'd she go?" Sam asked, stopping the group once again. They all looked back to find Kira had vanished from the path.

"She's probably going to scare other groups," Jake said, "Isn't that what she does? Messes with the groups who are out hiking in the bush?"

"Ya, maybe," Felix said softly. Somehow he didn't believe that was all she was doing out here.

"Where to map guy?" Sam asked. Felix looked down at the map again.

"Keep going for now," Felix pointed forward.

About an hour later they were debating whether or not to take a shortcut to the west.

"Kira told us to stick to the path, as well as Mr. Bates." Andy argued, "And didn't she to specifically not go west?"

"Kira's a crazy freak, no offense freak," Sam looked at Felix for a second, "And she was pointing generally, it didn't have anything to do with the direction, but that's beside the point,"

"Sam's right, we need to take the shortcut," Jake looked a Felix, "Where to Dracula?"

"Felix, stick to the path," Andy looked at Felix pleadingly.

"Sorry, but for once I'm in agreement with those two, we should take the shortcut," Felix pointed to the west, "We head that way,"

"I can't believe you, not even sticking up for the other goths in the town," Andy shook his head and followed Jake, who had already started cutting a path through the bush.

"I told you, she's on a level of weird even I don't dare go," Felix countered as he followed Jake.

Sam waited for everyone else to go before looking around; making sure no one could see them taking the short cut. His eyes landed on Kira, who was watching them from behind a tree.

Kira smiled as soon as Sam saw her. He shook his head and followed his friends. They were all idiots, but at least Sam knew she was there. So if anything went wrong, there'd be one person who wouldn't freak out as much when she appeared. Because something would go wrong, and she would have to fix it. It's just the way things were.

The group of boys were silent as they walked through the bush.

Sam, who had been the last, had joined Jake at the front of the group, leaving Felix as the last.

Felix glanced over his shoulder every so often. He felt like he was being followed, he left like they were all being followed, but he couldn't see anyone.

"Shortcut to where Dracula?" Jake stopped suddenly, "The middle of nowhere?" They were standing on a path that followed the face of a cliff.

Felix glanced down at the map, "It looked like a shortcut," He took a couple of steps forward, turning his body and the map to try to figure out where they were.

"Well, where do we go from here?" Jake asked impatiently.

Felix studied the map some more, stepping backwards onto a patch of loose dirt. He was really close to the edge of the cliff now.

From behind a tree, Kira watched them.

"Stupid, stupid boys," Kira muttered, "Why couldn't they just stick to the path. And why does Felix have to be so damn stubborn?" Kira rolled her eyes.

"Hang on-" Felix turned to face the cliff as a gust of wind hit. The map was pulled out of his hands and toward the cliff.

"The map!" Felix cried, lunging forward to grab it. He lost his footing and started tipping over the cliff.

"He's slipping," Andy cried. Jake and Sam grabbed Felix, but the momentum only made them tumble forward. Andy tried to help, but he got caught too. Soon enough, they were all heading over the cliff.

"Ahh!" One of the boys yelled.

Kira stepped out from behind the tree as they all thudded to the bottom. The map landed at the edge of the cliff. Kira picked it up and crumpled it, throwing it away.

"Idiots," She muttered, looking down the cliff. They were all standing, and it didn't look like any of them had broken bones, so that was good. "They should have just stuck to the path. Now I have to clean up their mess," She rolled her eyes and jumped down.

"Ug," Kira landed with a thud, cutting off the argument the boys had been having about the map and how Felix had lost it.

"Well, look who was following us," Jake looked at Kira, who was picking herself up off the forest floor, with distain in his eyes.

"Nice to see you too Jake," Kira retorted sarcastically.

"What are you doing here?" Felix asked.

"I saw you guys go over the cliff, and I thought, 'Hey, I haven't been cliff jumping in a while,' so I decided to follow you guys." Kira shrugged, "Only problem is that I've never cliff jumped to this part of the woods, so I don't exactly know how to get out,"

"You don't know where we are?" Sam asked, a little freaked out.

"No, I don't _exactly_ know where we are," Kira rolled her eyes, "There's a difference."

"Which is?" Jake asked, a little fed up with Kira already.

"I have a general idea, but no specific location. We just need to walk a little, then we'll probably come across landmarks and I can get us home from there," Kira pointed west, "We go that way,"

"That's west though," Felix countered, "I thought you told us not to go west."

"Ya, and you broke that rule already," Kira started walking.

"Wait, why are you helping us?" Andy asked suddenly.

Kira stopped and turned.

"Maybe it's because my dad'll kill me if you don't get home. Maybe it's because I do actually have a heart underneath all the sarcasm and anger," She shrugged, "You decide."

"I'm going for dad," Jake said immediately.

"I agree," Sam seconded it.

"Dad it is then," Kira started walking again.

"Wait, aren't you going to wait for us?" The boys were still gathering there stuff, which was scattered about the forest floor.

"You voted against sentiment," Kira called behind her, "This is your punishment,"

Jake glared at her as the boys broke into a run to catch up.

"So, you're saying if we had voted that you had a heart you would be nicer to us now?" Andy asked.

"Ya, probably," Kira shrugged, "But it's too late to change your mind now."

"Great, thanks guys," Felix glared at Sam and Jake.

"What?" Jake asked, "I didn't think she had a heart,"

"Ya, obviously," Felix sent mega-death, the glare of all glares, to Jake.

They walked in silence, Kira scanning the bush for anything she knew to be familiar, Felix looking through the black book he always has with him, Andy writing down all the flora he sees and Sam and Jake not talking but glaring at Kira.

"I can feel your glares, you know," Kira said after a while, "You might want to try harder, they're just tickles on the back of my neck right now,"

The boys stopped glaring after that.

More minutes passed before someone spoke.

"Guys," Jake pointed to a tree. Hanging from one of the branches were wind chimes made from pinecones and fake animal bones. At least Jake hoped they were fake.

Kira stopped to look, like the rest of the boys. Sam slipped a granola bar out of his pocket and started eating.

"Whoa," Kira looked at them with interest. The others backed away.

"Can we get out of here," Sam asked.

"Yes, please, they freak me out," Jake agreed.

"Fine, let's go," Kira shook her head and started walking again.

"It's almost 5; do you think they held the bus for us?" Andy asked.

"My dad? No," Kira scoffed, "They're probably half-way back to Bremin by now."

"Doesn't he care?" Jake asked.

Kira stopped and turned again.

"What do you think? He makes me orienteer on my own, he barely pays attention to me when it's not about school and he probably wouldn't care if I disappeared." Kira shook her head and stopped, leaning against a tree. She looked sad, but no one wanted to comfort her.

"But he's your _dad_," Jake pressed, "That has to mean something,"

"All it means is that he brings his work home with him," Kira turned towards them, "Nothing more," For the first time, the boys saw something other than anger in Kira's eyes. They saw sadness, an immense, overwhelming sadness that no person with a normal life would have.

"Kira," Felix pointed above her head suddenly, "You might want to move,"

"Wh-" Kira looked up a little too late. A branch fell, hitting her on her shoulder and knocking her to the ground.

"Kira," Andy ran towards her, the other boys in pursuit.

"Get the branch off her," Sam and Jake grabbed the branch and dragged it away.

"She's," Felix put a finger to her neck, "She's still got a pulse and she's still breathing, which means she's not dead."

"No, really?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"Well, what do we do now?" Andy asked.

"One of us has to carry her," Felix stood up.

"I'll do it, I'm the strongest," Jake offered.

"Really? You wanna help?" Felix looked a little doubtful.

"If it gets us home faster," Jake picked up Kira bridal style, her slung over both his arms, "Then yes, even I'm willing to help."

"Guess you're not as much of a bonehead as I gave you credit for," Felix turned to where they had been headed.

"What's that?" Sam pointed to the right.

"It's my backpack!" Andy cried.

"So, we were going in circles?" Jake asked.

"Guess Kira really didn't know the area," Felix pointed out.

"It's getting dark," Sam pointed out, "We can hole up there until morning," He pointed to a small, natural shelter a little to their left.

"It'll work," Jake started walking towards it, "As long as it doesn't-"

Rain started falling on them.

"Rain," Jake finished with a sigh.

All 4 boys entered the natural shelter, all hoping that tomorrow would bring with it a better day.

* * *

><p><strong>First Chapter! Comment on what you think of the story so far! Hope y'all liked it :)<strong>


	3. Realization

The next morning, Sam was the only one up to watch the sunrise. He had found a tube of something called PawPaw in Andy's bag and, thinking it was food, had decided to eat it. He was halfway done with the tube when the others, Andy, Felix and Jake all woke up at the same time.

"Eating PawPaw, it's a food right?" Sam stopped eating whatever was in the tube.

"It's for itchy crotch," Andy pointed out. Sam stopped eating and started coughing, handing the tube back to Andy.

"Way too much information," Jake stood up.

"Guys, what are we going to do about her?" Andy pointed to Kira, who was still out. She was covered in Jake's jacket and he had borrowed Felix's extra one. It was thinner than the one he had given Kira, but he knew how much unconscious people needed to be kept warm.

"I vote we leave her here, if she's as good a navigator as she says, she'll find her way out." Felix stood up and leaned against a tree.

"We can't leave her here," Sam stood up, "She's unconscious. How so we know she'll even wake up at all?"

"I'm with Sam, we can't leave her here," Andy nodded slowly.

"Fine," Jake was the last to decide, "If she wakes up soon, she'll come with us. If not, she's on her own," He went over to Kira and knelt down.

"What are you going to do, shake her awake?" Felix joked.

"That's exactly what I'm going to do," Jake put a hand on Kira's shoulder and shook her gently. "Kira," He said softly, "Kira, wake up,"

"What the hell?" She bolted upright suddenly, scaring all the boys. Jake jumped back in surprise and fell over.

"Good, you're awake," Sam seemed relieved, "Now we don't have to leave you here," He glared at Felix, who shifted uncomfortably.

"What happened?" Kira asked, "The last thing I remember is Andy telling me to move," She clutched her head for a second before shaking, "And what's this about leaving me?"

"Well, we didn't know when you were going to wake up, so we thought that if you didn't wake up soon we'd leave, since you don't really need us to get out of this forest," Felix explained, throwing in white lies to keep her calm.

"Oh," Kira looked down at her hands, "And what about the tree branch?"

"It fell on you," Jake explained, "Knocking you out. I had to carry you for the rest of the way,"

"Awe, really?" Kira looked slightly amused, "That's adorable,"

"Shut up," Jake stood back up. Kira got to her feet slowly and held the jacket out to Jake.

"And why are we sleeping in a natural shelter?" She asked, looking around.

"We found we were going in circles, so we holed up in here for the night," Sam shrugged, "We're going to find our way out today,"

"Wait, are you telling me we slept in the bush?" Kira rubbed her head again.

"Ya," Jake took his jacket back and handed the other one to Felix, moving toward the back of the group of boys. Now Sam was the closest to Kira.

"Well, we should get going," Kira tried to take a step, but didn't quite manage to keep her balance.

"Whoa there," Sam caught her and helped her back to her feet, "You okay?" He asked.

"Ya, just a little disorientated," Kira tried taking another step, this time with Sam keeping her balanced. She didn't fall down. "Thanks," She smiled at Sam. He loosened his grip as she took another step. By the third, she didn't need him to keep her balance.

"No problem," Sam smiled at Kira.

"You were saying something about leaving?" Felix motioned to the west.

"Oh, right," Kira walked towards the path, "Let's go."

In a little while, they were on a well-used dirt road.

Jake looked up at the sky, "Looks like the storm from last night hasn't gone away," He commented.

"Huh," Sam looked up at the sky too, "Oh, ya," He smiled a little, "It's still almost black,"

"I'd say more of a purple than a black," Felix commented. They all stopped to look.

"I have to agree with Dracula, it looks more purple than black," Kira commented.

"Guys, what's that," Andy pointed to a little way's down the path, where a tornado was forming.

"Run!" Jake yelled. They all broke into a run, the tornado following them.

"Where are we going?" Felix cried as they plunged into the forest.

"Come on nerds, faster!" Someone yelled. The group turned, and they all jumped over a log.

"What's going on?" Kira looked back to see the tornado still following them.

"Faster, faster!" Sam yelled.

"Ahh!" They broke through the underbrush to find a man wielding a stick with a bulbous end at them.

"Ahh!" He yelled, stopping mid-swing, "I thought you were attacking me,"

"No, we're being attacked by nature," Andy explained.

"There was, a, tornado," Kira panted, leaning against a tree and clutching her head.

"She okay?" The man asked, pointing at Kira.

"Ya," Jake walked over to Kira. He lowered his voice, "You're okay, right?"

"Fine, I just have a god awful headache," Kira responded, straightening.

"Is that food?" Sam skirted around the man to see eggs cooking on a makeshift stove.

"I'm Roland, by the way," Roland turned to see Sam start digging into the eggs, "And sure, you can have some," He said sarcastically.

"Thanks," Sam didn't detect the sarcasm.

"Oi, save some for us," Jake called.

"We got lost in the bush overnight, can you show us how to get to Bremin?" Andy asked.

"I can do better than that," Roland pointed to a car, "I can take you,"

"That would be lovely," Felix started walking towards the car.

Soon, they were all standing in the middle of the shopping centre, with Roland's car disappearing in the distance.

"That thing that was chasing us, it was weird," Felix started. Kira leaned against one of the walls, breathing a little heavier than usual. No one paid attention though.

"Well, your not wrong," Sam said sarcastically, turning to Felix.

"Dreamtime stories are full of evil spirits in the bush," Kira added, "It makes sense that some of them aren't just stories."

"It's just superstition," Andy fought, "It's impossible for it to be true,"

"Then how do you explain what happened with the tornado?" Felix argued back.

"Stop it you two," Jake commanded.

"Not much of a reception," Sam was looking around, "Where's the cameras and the newspapers?" He seemed amazed that no one was there to greet them.

"My dad's probably keeping it on the low down, to protect his reputation," Kira's voice was weird and airy, like she was out of breath. All 4 boys turned to see her leaning against the wall, her face twisted in pain.

"Kira, you okay?" Jake took a tentative step forward.

"Ya, fine," Kira didn't look or feel fine. She tried masking the pain, but the headache was too much, "Okay, maybe not," She bent down and clutched her head between her hands, panting heavily, "It just hurts, a lot."

"We need to call an ambulance," Felix took out his phone and frowned, "Does anyone have reception?"

"No," Andy pulled his out and frowned too, "Not me,"

"Mine's out of juice," Sam didn't even bother, "It ran out last night."

"Must have no credit left," Jake slipped his phone back into his pocket.

"Guys, I'll be fine," Kira straightened, her face blank, "Seriously, just go home to your families, I'm sure they're missing you,"

"Ya, my mom's probably freaking out," Jake nodded and back away from the group, "You have a good life, losers," He added the last word like an afterthought.

"We can't just separate, we just had a classic bonding experience," Andy pointed out naïvely.

"Ha, bonding experience," Kira laughed dryly, "I'm not sure that sleeping out in the woods and getting a ride back to our hometown counts as a 'bonding experience' Andy," She pushed herself away from the wall and walked into the group.

"Hug it out then?" Andy asks, raising his arms. The rest of the boys and Kira all shake their heads. "See you in school then?" He puts down his arms.

"I've never seen you, you or you," Jake points to Andy, then to Felix and finally to Kira, "And I don't know any of you. Any of you talk to me, I'll crush you," He hits a fist against his other hand menacingly, "Later," Jake starts walking towards the poorer district.

"Well, I need food, se you brainiac dude," Sam high fives Andy, "Goth dude," He high fives Felix, "Hiker chick," He high fives Kira before walking off.

"I'll see you losers later, I gotta get home to _dad_," Kira breathes out, still a little lightheaded. She starts walking off in the direction of the richer district of town.

"I thought we bonded," Andy looked a little deflated.

"On the upside, we didn't resort to cannibalism," Felix says before walking away.

Andy finally started heading in the direction of his house.

Kira walked toward her house slowly, like she was expecting something to jump out at her. Or it might have been the headache, she didn't know which.

She noticed her dad wasn't home, his car wasn't in the driveway, and tried the door. Locked, like always. She pulled out her key, unlocked the door, and stepped inside.

She didn't notice anything odd at first; everything was in its usual spot as far as she could tell. Only when she got up to her room and found it empty of all her belongings did she get suspicious.

"What the…?" Her room looked like a guest room. She rummaged through the closet to find nothing. Next she went into the bathroom to find all her stuff missing.

She went into her parents room and looked around. There was expensive jewelry on the chest of drawers and looking in the bathroom, Kira found perfume and other girly things. This was getting more and more confusing.

"If that's how you wanna play it dad," Kira's eyes went steely, "Then game on," Kira was tired of his games, this was probably some elaborate trick.

Kira opened her bag and grabbed some of the jewelry, not a lot but enough. She took a set of matching gold hoops that would fit her helix perfectly, a braided bracelet with an amber stone in it and a pearl on a long chain. She also grabbed 5 toothbrushes from the bathroom, some deodorant, 2 bottles of a perfume labeled _J'adore_, and a tube of toothpaste. She wanted to make it look like she was running away.

Before leaving, she grabbed some headache medicine from the kitchen, along with coupons to various places in town and some money from the jar her father always kept in the cupboards. Now it really looked like she was running away.

Kira exited the house, locking the door behind her, and started walking down the street as if nothing was wrong.

Soon, she was back at the plaza.

And guess what? Her dad was there too, coming out of the realtors office.

"Hey old man," Kira approached him, "Thought you could fool me. Well, you can't. Sorry to disappoint."

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Mr. Bates looked at her quizzically

"Seriously, drop the act," Kira pressed, "The trick didn't work, I beat you again," She was getting a little concerned now.

"Seriously, I've never seen you before in my life," Mr. Bates walked past her, bumping her shoulder. He sneezed.

"Really, you don't know who I am?" Kira turned, her eyes not leaving his face.

"Sorry, you must have me confused with someone else," Mr. Bates said before sneezing again, "Now, if you'll excuse me," He walked off.

"Oh," Kira watched him leave, something unpleasant settling into her stomach.

"Hey, thank god I found you," Andy ran up to her. She turned to him.

"What's up?" Kira asked. Jake slowed down as he approached them on a bike that was way too small for him.

"You'll never believe, hey Jake," Andy smiled at Jake, "You'll never believe what happened to me,"

"I can't deal with this right now," Jake tried to get through them.

"Wait, where are you going?" Andy asked. Kira noticed Sam approaching them, a skateboard in hand. She internally rolled her eyes, of course he would find a skateboard.

"To work out what happened to my life while you boys got us lost in the bush," Jake stopped and turned, "Just leave me alone, don't you have a home to go to?"

"That's the problem, I don't think I do," Andy admitted.

"Me neither, but that's not exactly a surprise," Kira leaned against a wall.

"My sister didn't recognize me when I got home, which isn't new, but my Nini wielded a knife and forced me out of the house while screaming. I don't think she even recognized me."

"That's a load of bull crap," Jake turned to leave.

"It's not just Andy," Sam ran up, "Something happened to me too," That stopped Jake in his tracks, Sam started explaining his story, something to do with a park and his parents training, and they all moved to a bench in the park., "My dad actually backed away slowly and I could see in his eyes that he didn't even know who I was," Sam finished.

"Those are sad stories, but," Jake wasn't buying it.

"I was just talking to my dad," Kira spoke up, she was sitting on another park bench, "Just before Andy approached me. He was nice to me, which is a first, and I could tell he had no idea who I was. It's not just that either, I went home and my stuff was all gone, and there were girly things in my dad's room like he was actually married or something." She looked at Jake, "They're not lying, and neither am I."

"You guys are cracked," Jake shook his head, "The only thing weird about my life right now is the fact that my mums missing and I'm sitting here with you lot instead of out there, looking for her," He started peddling away.

"Jake!" Andy stood up, "Wait, we'll help you find her," He yelled in a desperate attempt to stop Jake from leaving. It worked, and Jake peddled back to the group.

"Okay Andy," Kira moved around to face Andy, standing next to Jake, "What do you think happened?" She, like the rest of them, was open to any suggestions.

"My theory is," Andy started, "While we were lost in the bush, our families experienced mass delusional hysteria."

"That makes no sense whatsoever," Jake cut in.

"Delusions can take extreme forms," Andy pressed, "There was an entire village in Southern China where all the men thought there," He pointed to his crotch, "had shriveled away to nothing,"

"Oh man," Sam looked from Andy to Jake.

"In our case, it's taken the form of collective amnesia," Andy continued, "Everyone who knows us, has forgotten us."

"What about Felix?" Kira pointed out.

"If it's happened to him, it's proof that the 5 of us are somehow connected to this," Andy hypothesized. Jake looked a little skeptical, Sam was fully into it and Kira's face was expressionless.

"Alright, but how do we find Felix, where is he anyway?" Kira pointed out.

"Asleep in a coffin somewhere probably," Sam joked.

"I know where he lives," Jake said.

"Really?" Sam raised his eyebrows.

"What? We used to egg his house after a footie win, it's good luck," Jake protested.

Kira rolled her eyes and started walking towards the road, "I also happen to know where he lives, so you boys can follow me or I'll see you at his house,"

"Wait up," Andy and the boys ran to catch up with her.

When they got to Felix's house, they were surprised to find him sitting at a table, with a chess board in front of him, drinking some type of juice from a glass.

"How's that theory holding up?" Jake asked snidely, "He doesn't exactly look like he's having a bad day,"

"Felix?" Kira asked as they approached. He turned his head, a small smile on his face.

"Hey guys!" Felix waved at them as they got closer.

"Your home?" Andy asked.

"Where else would I be?" Felix answered with another question.

"Everything, um, okay?" Andy asked as they stopped in front of him.

"Man," Felix overlooked the question, "How good does it feel to be home after last night?" It was almost like he was goading them, rubbing it in their faces that they didn't have homes to go back to.

"About that," Kira started.

"I hope you boys like it, this is one of Oscar's favorites," Felix's mum appeared, carrying a plate of fairy bread. She didn't even break stride when she saw the other standing there, "Friends of your Felix?"

"Ya, these are the guys, and the girl, that helped me back from the bush," Felix explained.

"Sounds like an adventure boys," Felix's mum sounded like she was about to sneeze, "Can I get you anything else?"

"No, the fairy breads great," Felix smiled at her.

"Awe man, I'm starving," Sam started, "I haven't eaten since-"

"You ate all of Roland's food in front of us?" Kira raised an eyebrow, taking a slice of fairy bread.

"Oh, right, oops," Sam smiled childishly and grabbed a slice of fairy bread, "And I ate some chicken,"

"Ug, we've only got this low sugar stuff, so you just have to drink 3 times as much," Oscar approached the group. Upon seeing him, Jake, Sam, Andy and Kira all stopped and stared. Everyone knew that Felix's brother, Oscar, couldn't walk. And yet, here he was, standing and offering them juice.

"What the…?" Jake whispered, "He's walking,"

"He shouldn't be walking," Andy confirmed.

"I know right," Kira whispered.

"Okay, now my brain really hurts," Sam handed the plate back to Felix without taking his eyes off Oscar.

Felix looked at the group a little smugly, like he knew something they didn't. All of them were surprised, except for Kira who looked like she was thinking deeply about something. Or her headache was back, it was hard to tell with her.

"So many new friends Oscar," Felix's mum hugged the boy.

"You make me sound like a loser," Oscar pushed his mother off.

"Well, I'm going to go have a lie down before I get into more trouble, I'm feeling a bit sick," Felix's mum went back into the house.

"Felix, we need to talk," Kira motioned to the driveway with her head.

"Oscar, I'll be back in a sec, okay?" Felix got up.

"Sure, did you take your move?" Oscar asked.

"Ya, just the pawn," Felix pointed before moving toward the driveway. The others followed, taking one last glance at Oscar warily.

"Why is your brother walking," Kira cut to the chase as soon as they got to the driveway, "And what the hell is going on here?"

"I know, it's crazy, right," Felix seemed really happy that his brother could walk.

"How is it possible?" Andy asked, "It's not," He answered his own question.

"I know," Felix nodded, a stupid smile on his face.

"Felix, wanna stay for dinner?" His mum asked from the door to the house.

"Thanks, I'd like that," Felix nodded.

"Stay for dinner," Andy started.

"Like you don't actually live here?" Kira finished.

"What are you talking about, of course I live here," Felix looked a little uncomfortable.

"Really?" Kira raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"Okay, so I came home and it was like this," Felix admitted, the smile dropping off his face, "Oscar can walk, but my family can't remember me," He explained, "It's weird, but," He got his stupid smiled back, "My brother can walk!"

"Oscar is definitely an x factor in my theory," Andy muttered.

"What theory?" Felix asked.

"Some," Kira searched for the right word, "thing on mass delusion or collective amnesia or something," She shrugged, "It's useless now,"

"You know what, none of this is helping me find my mum," Jake threw his fairy bread to the ground, "So I'm outa here,"

"Jake," Sam protested.

"No, you know what? I can't believe I let you brain-dead pack of losers into my head," Jake picked up his bike and peddled away.

"Well, I'll be at the skate park if you need me," Kira started walking away.

"Wait, why are you leaving?" Sam called.

"Because there's no reason for me to stay," Kira turned and walked backwards so she could face them, "I don't particularly like any of you, this fairy bread isn't the best and the park has a better atmosphere that this house, no offense Felix,"

"None taken," Felix assured her.

"So there's nothing keeping me here," With that, Kira left.

She had only been at the park 10 minutes before Sam, Andy, and Felix arrived. They found her and convinced her to come with them to the skate park, where they sat on the ramps and tried to get cell service.

With no luck.

"We've got power and network," Andy had commented at one point, "But no service." They'd all agreed.

"If I could just get my hands on a phone that works, I'll call," Sam had thought out loud.

"Who?" Felix interrupted.

"Well, someone has to remember us," Sam shot back.

"Your fighting is doing nothing for my headache," Kira grumbled from another ramp.

"Sorry we can't accommodate you," Felix had had it up to here with Kira. She was honeslty the most annoying person to be around.

"I'm not asking for accommodation, I'm asking you to respect that fact that my head feels like it's about to explode!" Kira screamed at him, her eyes blazing.

"Sorry," Felix shrank back, he's never seen her so angry.

"No, it's not your fault," Kira turned away from him and laid down, "My head is just killing me right now,"

Sam's stomach growled.

"I don't think that fairy bread was enough," Andy commented.

"And it's only made me hungrier," Sam had an animalistic look to him, "Do you think we'll starve to death? In our own town?" His voice rose with his panic.

"Like those stories you see on the news, about old people dying and getting half eaten by their pets," Felix pointed out. Both Andy and Sam stared at him.

"You just resort to cheerful, don't you Dracula," Kira commented from where she was lying.

"Ha ha," Felix fake laughed.

There was an awkward silence.

Finally, Jake arrived. He seemed sadder than usual.

"You alright?" Andy asked him as he sat down.

"I'm sorry," Jake looked at them, "About before." Kira sat up.

"You found her, right?" Kira asked in a lighter tone than before.

"Ya," Jake looked down.

"Well?" Sam asked.

"She didn't remember me," Jake wrung his hands together.

"Welcome to the club," Sam tried sympathizing.

"My mums got a whole new life, new house, new car, new hair," Jake looked up finally, "And guess what the worst part is,"

"What?" Andy asked, knowing no one else would.

"She's married."

"To who?" Sam asked, looking sharply ay his friend.

"She's married to Bates," Jake announced, looking at Kira.

The air stilled. All 4 guys looked at Kira, who had gone from looking like she was going to kill someone to looking like she was going to puke.

"What?" Kira barely got the word out, "Your mum's married to my dad?" She honestly looked like she was going to throw up at the very thought.

"Ya," Jake shuddered.

"Okay, but that's not the only thing that's changed. Felix's brother can walk," Andy went into research mode.

"Well, it's not amnesia," Sam commented.

"So what's really going on?" Jake asked.

"I'll tell you what's going on," Sam looked at him, "I'm starving. We need food, like right now."

"I have some money we can use," Kira offered, "I took it from," She looked down, "From my dad's house back when I thought nothing was wrong. We can use it tonight,"

"Great, let's go," Felix stood up.

"Wait, where are we going to eat, we need a home base," Andy stopped them.

"Andy's right, I'm not sleeping in the woods again tonight," Jake stood up.

"I know somewhere we can go." Sam announced.

Sam led them to an old shed at the edge of town. He explained that him and his brothers used to play war games there when they were younger. When they got to the door, he seemed surprised that it was unlocked, but didn't pay it too much attention. They all entered the dilapidated shed.

"It used to look much better," Sam commented, looking around at the abandoned shed. Kira set down her bag on one of the dusty chairs.

"It has potential," Andy looked around, "And besides, every gang needs a hideout,"

"We are not a gang," Jake said slowly.

"For once, I'm in agreement with bonehead," Kira motioned to Jake, "We are not a gang," She repeated, emphasizing each word.

"Hey," Jake whipped around to glare at her. She shrugged and smiled smugly at him.

"Well, technically we are if you consider," Both swung around to glare at Andy, cutting him off.

"Okay, not a gang," Andy gave up.

"We can clear this area here," Sam started giving out directions and pointing with his phone's flashlight, "To eat," His phone blinked off, "Has anyone else got their phones?"

"Mines outta juice," Jake commented. Kira started rummaging in her bag.

"Hey guys, you know what would make this suck even more," Felix held up a lit lamp, "If you didn't have me," He had that stupid smile on his face again.

"Good one Dracula," Jake commented.

"Can you light the others too?" Kira asked, pulling out some headache medicine.

"More stuff from Bates's house?" Jake asked, noticing the tablet in her hand.

"Ya," Kira nodded and swallowed it dry, "I needed it, but I don't have a lot so I'm only taking them when I feel at my worst." The guys made faces.

"You don't look like you're at your worst," Sam commented, setting up a table.

"Well, maybe I'm just good at hiding the pain," Kira reaplied snarkily.

"Sorry," Sam backed off.

"Well, we have a place to sleep, now we just need food," Andy sat down in a chair. Jake leaned against the pillar in the middle, Kira moved her bag and sat down and Felix stood in the corner of the room.

"I've got some money from Bates's house, but it won't get us much," Kira offered.

"Well use it for grocery stores and other cheap things," Andy delegated.

"And what are we eating tonight?" Sam asked.

"How about," Kira looked down, thinking. All at once, she picked up a handful of dirt and chucked it at him, "Dirt!"

"Ah, no," The dirt hit Sam and he shrieked.

Everyone laughed as the day twinkled into nighttime.

_Outside, she waited in the shadows, watching them all. Kira and Felix lit up when it watched them, they were part of the reason she had been summoned. Balance must be restored, if they didn't fix it by the time she was fully powerful, there would be consequences._

* * *

><p><strong>So, next chapter done, what do you guys think?<strong>

**Also, the storyline I have doesn't need a romance, but if you guys want I could write one in. What do you think? Comment on your opinion.**

**And sorry about the lack of Jake and Kira fights, this chapter was more family orientated. I assure you, next time.**

**Also, I'm participating in NaNoWriMo, so I may not post for the month of November. Just an early FYI.**


	4. Update

Hey guys! Thanks so much for sticking with me throughout November. I'm currently working on the next chapter of Nowhere and Nobody, so don't fret. It should be up really soon, next weekend by the latest. I have a lot of work to do with school right now, so the weekends are the only time I can really work on anything fandom related.

Also, if there's anything you guys want me to add, like a particular scene played out in a particular way or something about the characters you think would be cool to add in, just let me know. I love getting feedback and advice on how to make my stories better.

See you guys soon, hopefully! :)

- magisak


End file.
